The Book
by ApricotDragons
Summary: **ON HOLD** Sequel to 'Now and Forever'. A few weeks after Rose is brought back, they receive a visit from Lissa that changes their lives completely. Can Adrian help Lissa do the task she's determined to do, or will he destroy their friendship forever?
1. Tael and Rebecca  Rose and Liss?

**HEY GUIZE~**

**So as you know, this is the sequel to my story 'Now and Forever' If you haven't read it, go read it. This contains MAJOR spoilers. As I've told two or three of you that have PM'd me, a lot is explained in this Fic that wasn't in the first one. **

**It wasn't bad writing. It was supposed to be like that.**

**Anywho, I'm going to shut up so ya'll can read.**

**ENJOY!**

**~Little-Dhampir xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire academy or any Characters associated with the series.**

* * *

><p><em>I wandered around the crowded room, looking out for someone...anyone that I knew. It was a big book signing event for Alberta's cousin, Richelle. She'd written a book about Rose's life, and all the things she'd been through. It was a brilliant idea. I can't believe Dimitri didn't think of it himself. Gosh...I missed Rose. She was my best friend.<em>

"_Rose, wait for me!" A small voice called from across the room. I looked up, stunned, and found the source of the voice. A teenager, about sixteen, with light blonde hair. She scurried through the crowds of people, and managed to catch up to her friend._

"_Took you long enough, Liss. Come on; do want to get her signature sometime today or not?" Her friend said. She was roughly the same height, but she had dark brown hair. At first glance, I would have believed the two girls were Lissa and Rose._

"_Move it, freak." Another teenage girl shouted in the Blonde's face. She grabbed her book, and ran off. She obviously didn't like the two girls. What a b*tch. Without thinking, I ran after the b*tch, and grabbed the book off of her._

"_HEY!" B*tchy shouted at me, but I ignored her. I made my way back to the girls. The Blonde looked like she was about to cry, and the brunette was trying to comfort her._

"_Don't worry, Lissa. If you explain to your mum that Jordan stole yours, she might be able to get you another one." The Brunette said, hugging the girl. She was obviously the older of the two._

"_No need. I got it back for you." I said, handing over the book. The blonde looked up, and a huge smile spread across her face, lighting up her eyes, which I noticed were green._

"_Thank you SO MUCH!" She squealed, launching herself at me and hugging me tightly._

"_You're welcome. She was obviously giving you two a hard time." I said; smiling as the brunette shook her head._

"_Don't mind her. She's a bit of a freak. I'm Rebecca, and this is Tael." The brunette said, holding out her hand. I shook it, and smiled._

"_I'm Adrian. Didn't you call her Liss before?" I asked._

"_Oh, that's what everyone calls me. My middle name is Vasilisa. And we call Bec 'Rose', because...well...She acts like Rose. You know, from the book?" She said, holding the book up for me to see. 'Vampire Academy.' The cover said. Oh, how original._

"_Yeah, I know. She's not as violent in real life, though." I said without thinking, and laughed at the two girls expressions._

"_You MET Rose? Wait up...ROSE IS A REAL PERSON?" Rebecca nearly squealed._

"_Well...Yeah. The world is a crazy place, kid." I said, laughing again._

"_Oh...my...freaking...god...You're him? Adrian IVASHKOV?" Tael squealed._

"_Good god. Richelle, I do believe I've just found your two biggest fans." I called. Richelle looked up, and nodded._

"_Come with me. You can get Richelle's autograph later. How'd you like to meet Dimitri?" I asked. My question was answered with the loudest squeals I've ever heard in my life._

**~xXx~**

"ADRIAN! Tell Rose to shut her kids up. God, it's eleven in the freaking morning." Rebecca's voice woke me out of my dreams.

"Rose, shut the kids up." I mumbled, burying my face into my pillow.

"Don't be an a**hole." Rebecca growled.

"Don't be a lazy sh*t." I said, my voice garbled by the pillow.

"That's it." She growled, ripping the sheets off of me, and dumping me on the floor.

"Ahh! Why? Why would you do that?" I yelled, half naked on the floor.

"Two reasons. One: You snore. And Two: You don't need your beauty sleep." She said, smiling.

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment, or you're telling me I shouldn't bother." I mumbled, standing up and pulling my jeans on.

"Depends how you look at it." She said, burying herself in the quilt.

"I have to babysit today. Be back later." I said, plonking myself down on the bed.

"Okay." She murmured, half asleep. I leaned down and kissed her cheek, before pulling a shirt on, and walking out the front door.


	2. Babysitting Aleks and Aiden

**Hey ya'll!**

**Second part of the sequel. Get pumped! You find out a fair bit more about the characters now.**

**Just to clarify: Most of the first chapter, was a flashback.**

**There will be a fair few flashbacks throughout the story, mostly from Adrian, Rebecca, Rose, and Tael. (Pronounced 'Tay-Ell') **

**If it's in italics, it's a flashback. Don't get confused. :)**

**~Little-Dhampir xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or any characters associated with the series.**

* * *

><p>"You're babysitting. Tael called. She's coming to see Rebecca today. We're leaving. Thank you so much. Kay, byee." Rose called; her and Dimitri leaving as soon as I walked in.<p>

"Unkie Addi, can you weed to us?" Aleks asked me, her little four year old lisp marring her accent. Rose never picked up on the Russian accent, but the kids did. Though, theirs was only feint.

"Sure thing. What book this time?" I asked, using the 'immature' voice that everyone got around kids.

"Cat in da at!" Aiden squealed, holding up the book. Aleks put her hands on her hips and sighed. She had never before looked so much like Rose than in that moment.

"Nooo, we weeded dat ester day." She said.

"I wan to watch a moobie!" Aiden yelled.

"WEED!" Aleks snapped at him.

"MOOBIE!" Aiden cried.

Oh, boy. This is going to be a long day.

Chapter Two

Eight hours, three movies, and a sh*tload of popcorn later, Aleksandra and Aiden had fallen asleep on the couch to Beauty and the Beast.

"Adrian Ivashkov, get in here RIGHT NOW!" I heard Rebecca yell from next door. I thought about going, but decided against it. She'd probably calm down in a few hours.

"I know you're in there. Out here. Right. Now." Rebecca growled from outside the door.

"What did I do wrong this time?" I asked, opening the door.

"Who the hell is Sydney?" she demanded. I looked down and saw she was holding my phone. I snatched it from her and opened up the last text message.

Hey Ivashkov. Tell Rose I'm on my way. Bringing Lissa home. Love, Sydney.

"You've got to be kidding me, Bec. Sydney is an Alchemist. You've read the books. Nothing happened between us!" I sighed, shoving the phone in my pocket.

"Oh, that Sydney. I never liked her." She grumbled. I couldn't help myself, and doubled over in laughter.

"Unkie Addi?" Aleks whined from the couch. I shut up, and shooed Bec outside.

"Yeah, sweetie?" I asked.

"Is mommy gonna die?" She murmured.

"What? Why would you think mommy's going to die?" I demanded.

"I had a nightmare..." She yawned.

"Okey Dokey. Time for a quick dinner, and then you two have to be in bed before Mommy gets home." I said, scooping Aiden up, and leading Aleks into the kitchen.

"Unkie Addi?" Aiden mumbled, just waking up.

"Hey, little man. What's for dinner?" I asked him, setting him down in his high chair.

"Pagetti beet malls!" He shouted, suddenly very much awake.

"Need any help making that, babe?" Rebecca asked, suddenly appearing in the doorway. Tael stood behind her, smirking.

"Nah, it's all good. And what're you smirking at, missy? Don't you think I make a good mum?" I teased, causing her to laugh out loud. Aleks looked up, and noticed the two girls.

"Auntie Alice and Auntie Belle are here!" Aleks squealed happily, running and trapping the girls' legs in a bear hug.

"How's it going, sweetie? I haven't seen you in so long! Look how big you're getting!" Tael told her, kneeling down so she was the same height as Aleks.

"I'm so big! You should see me. I'm almost as big as daddy!" She enthused. I pulled out the can of Spaghetti and Meatballs, and dumped it into a pan. I stuck it on the heat, and listened to the rest of their conversation.

"An I colour my hair just ike you now I so big?" Aleks asked, almost bouncing with excitement. I only just noticed Tael had put pink streaks through her light blonde hair. It suited her. Rebecca walked over and leant against my shoulder, watching Tael and Aleks talking intently.

"I don't think your mommy would like that very much, sweet pea. But I tell you what. I'm going back to Ireland in a few days. Why don't I send you something pretty for your hair all the way from there?" Tael asked; scruffing Aleks' hair.

"Yes pweese!" Aleks enthused, hugging Tael around the neck. Tael hugged her back, before standing up again.

"You moved to Ireland? Wow. Last I heard, you were still in Seattle." Rebecca said, beaming at her best friend.

"The life of a Journalist, hey? I get paid to live in amazing parts of the world." She said, rolling her eyes. It was true. She'd lived in Australia, London, Texas, New York, France, Russia, Seattle, and now Ireland. She'd seen more of the world than I had. She was unbelievably lucky.

"I would kill to live your life, Liss. Anyway, let's go get some food. I'll see you at home, babe." Rebecca said, kissing my cheek, and leading Tael out the front door. I put the kids' food into bowls, and they scarfed it down. After a quick story, I tucked the kids into their beds.

"Unkie Addi?" Aleks asked me as I switched on her nightlight.

"Yeah?"

"Does Auntie Alice ove somebody?" She asked.

"She used to. But he's gone now. I'll tell you about it when you're older. Now go to sleep." I said, kissing her forehead, and switching out the light. I closed the door softly, and walked to the kitchen to help myself to some food. I made myself a peanut butter toasted sandwich, and sat down in the living room to watch TV.

"Nineteen year old Urial McGregor is the latest in the recent outbreak of teen disappearances. Her parents say 'We left her at home to babysit her younger sister. When we came home, they were gone.' More news at eight." The news reporter said nonchalantly.

"We're back." Rose called from the front door.

"They're in bed. The house is clean. I didn't feed them sugar." I told her as I saw her stern expression.

"Oh, by the way. Sydney's bringing Lissa up for a visit." I said on my way out. Rose froze, and Dimitri backed away. I took that as a bad sign.

"AND YOU CHOSE TO TELL ME THIS _NOW?"_ She hissed. Rose had been more than a little protective over Lissa ever since Christian tried to kill her.

"Yes, because you just got home. Calm ya' farm, Rose. She's coming with Sydney. She's safe." I said, standing in the doorway.

"You better hope she is." She mumbled. Dimitri shot me an apologetic look.

"They turned down her request to take some time off to look after the kids, and be pregnant grumpy Rose. She's in a bad mood. Tell the girls I say Hi." He said, closing the door. Holy cr*p! Rose was pregnant AGAIN? Seriously, couldn't the guy keep his penis _out _of her for a while? I shrugged, and went home so I could sleep.


	3. You want WHAT NOW!

**HEY GUIZE!**

**Sorry about the little bombshell at the end of the last chapter, but that's what this story is all about. **

**You find out BIG things, very suddenly.**

**There are a lot of Fluffy bits still in this story, though.**

**Hope ya'll enjoy it! :)**

**~Little-Dhampir x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, or any characters associated with the series.**

* * *

><p>-Tael's POV-<p>

_Fire. Smoke. His arms around me._

_Those were the only things I could process. I'd hit my head really hard in the explosion._

_"Taelka, you need to wake up!" Joshua yelled at me. I tried, but I couldn't even open my eyes. I could feel him squeezing my hand, trying to get a reaction out of me, to no avail._

I was startled out of my dream by my phone. I flicked on the lamp and unlocked the keypad. One new message. I grumbled, tossed the phone back on the bed side table, and went back to sleep.

-Adrian's POV-

_Rose was mad, naturally, that I'd brought two girls home to meet her husband, but after meeting them and spending time with them, Rose fell in love with them._

_"OhMyGosh, Dimitri, she's adorable. Can I keep her?" Rose whispered under her breath as Rebecca and Tael played with Aleks and Aiden._

_"Rose." Dimitri warned. Rose stuck out her bottom lip, and walked up to the girls._

_"So, Tael? Rebecca? How would you guys like to stay in Adrian's apartment?" Rose asked. They both looked as if they were about to pass out._

I was startled awake by a clattering in the bathroom. Rebecca wasn't lying next to me, and the door was ajar. I sat up, and tried to peer around the door.

"Bec? Becky?" I called, slowly standing up. When I got no response, I burst into the bathroom, letting the door smash against the wall. Rebecca was sitting on the floor, curled up.

"Jesus Christ, Rebecca. What's wrong?" I asked, kneeling next to her and squeezing her hands. They were freezing. She'd been in here for a while.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She sobbed, throwing her arms around my neck and sobbing into my shoulder.

"Why? What happen... Oh." I stopped myself, seeing the little plastic pregnancy test on the floor.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." She whispered.

"You know... It might not be so bad." I told her. She looked up at me, her brown eyes filled with tears.

"Are... are you serious?" She asked.

"Well... I don't see a problem with it. It might turn out to be a good thing." I said. She looked away for a moment, her mind off in space. Suddenly, she snapped back, beaming.

"I like the name Lauren!" She squealed. I chuckled, and hugged her. Then I took her hand, and dragged her back into the bedroom, where we just laid all night, contemplating baby names.

**-Rose's POV-**

I waited up for hours, sitting on the couch, just waiting. I bolted to the door as soon as I heard the knock.

"Lissa! Thank GOD you're here." I said, ushering her inside. She looked exhausted.

"I'm just glad you were home this time. God, you made being pregnant so easy, you know?" She said, collapsing on the couch.

"Just a matter of practice, my dear. Third time's a charm." I muttered, slumping down next to her.

"Rose...I need your help. I've been doing research, and..."

"No." I told her strongly.

"Rose! I did it for you!" She complained.

"Did what for me?" I asked, confused.

"Rose... I want to bring back Christian." She admitted.


	4. Important message from LittleDhampir!

**Okey Doke, just a breif A/N.**

**For those that have read my Deadly Sins fic so far, ya'll will know what I'm on about.**

**Yesterday with the update for Pride and Lust, I announced that I wanted you guys to come up with a few ideas, and I would add them into my storyline for 'The Book'.**

**I decided I was going to try to take into consideration what ya'll wanted to see happen, as well as the plot I've set out for it.**

**So...yeah. That's pretty much it.**

**After I've gotten a couple of ideas, I'll put up an Author's note announcing the two winners, and they'll get to make a cameo in 'The Book', as well as have their ideas used.**

**PM me, or comment in the reviews, and I'll get back to ya'll within the next week! :)**

**Best of luck!**

**~Little-Dhampir xox**


End file.
